


Waluigi's Coat Hanger Abortion

by NickelbackVEVO



Series: Waluigi Abortion Fanfictions [2]
Category: Nintendo, Sega - Fandom, Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Super Mario Bros
Genre: Abortion, FTM, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, fuck brian kemp, i.....am mad, lmao who searches for this stuff, pro-choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: (alternate universe from the last work in the series)Waluigi is a southern boy born and raised. When he and his boyfriend Wario have a little slip up, he expects it can be resolved easily. That may not be the case.





	Waluigi's Coat Hanger Abortion

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck me i guess. i thought the last one i wrote fully legalized abortion but i guess i was wrong. smh my head
> 
> also this is not mpreg waluigi is TRANSGENDER!!!!!! THIS IS CANNON!!!!!!

_The year is 2020. Roe v. Wade has been overturned. Abortion is no longer safe and accessible in most U.S. states. This is Waluigi's story._

 

It is a cold Georgia night. Waluigi sat on the cold bathroom tile as he prepared himself to look at the pregnancy test. The results had been done for about five minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to look. Finally, he takes a deep breath and stands up. He looks at the stick on the counter.

 

Two dark lines. Positive.

 

He was pregnant.

 

A million thoughts ran through his head. How would he tell Wario? Should he tell him? Where would he go to get an abortion? He was at least 8 weeks pregnant, too late to get one in most surrounding states. He couldn't afford to just travel to California or something. But he couldn't afford to give birth either. That was when he passed out.

 

Waluigi woke up about half an hour later. A slight headache was all he suffered. He found himself on his and Wario's bed with his boyfriend standing over him. The look in Wario's eyes said everything. He saw the pregnancy test.

 

"Wa-" Waluigi started, but Wario grabbed his hand. They would do what they needed to do.

 

The couple bought an unused wire coat hanger and disinfectant spray. Waluigi took as much Tylenol as he could handle. And Wario pushed the coat hanger inside of his uterus.

 

"WAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Waluigi screamed. What followed was a wave of blood and tissue. Wario quickly gathered what he could to properly dispose of it safely and secretly.

 

Wario meant to go back in to make sure he got everything, but Waluigi, with tears streaming down his face, grabbed his arm. "Wah!!!" he begged. He couldn't handle the pain. They were done.

 

Wario took his boyfriend to the shower to help him clean up. When they got out, neither of them had the energy to notice that the bag of fetal remains were missing.......

 

A few days later, Waluigi began to feel ill. Wario urged him to see a doctor, but Waluigi snapped back with an angry "WAH!" He was right. The doctor would find out about his illegal abortion right away. They could both get the death penalty. It was less risky for Waluigi to wait it out.

 

Or so they thought. Waluigi developed an incredibly high fever caused by the remains the two couldn't remove. His last days were incredibly painful and full of fear. Waluigi died on April 20, 2020 of what was normally the world's safest medical procedure.

 

Wario fell into a deep state of depression following his boyfriend's death. Eventually, this sadness gave way to fury. He never got to tell Waluigi, but he was saving up for a ring. He could have been planning his wedding right now, but instead he was mourning his lover. There were many politicians and so-called pro-life activists to blame, but most of his anger was focused on one man. Georgia governor Brian Kemp.

 

Wario made his way to the Georgian capital, prepared to brawl. He snuck past security and into Brian Kemp's office. He was out at the moment, but he knew he'd be back soon. He sat in the chair of the man who murdered his boyfriend, prepared for revenge.

 

Minutes later, Brian Kemp opened the door. Wario sprang out of his seat, revealing his glock. "WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he commanded. He had no intention of hurting the governor. In fact, his gun was empty. But he wanted to strike some fear into the bastard.

 

Brian Kemp cackled. "Oh, Wario. It is so bold of you to assume I, first, fear death, second,  _can_ die, and third, don't know that your gun is unloaded."

 

Wario lowered his gun, confused as to how he knew so much.

 

Brian Kemp laughed again. "Silly little Wario. I've been watching you this whole time! And you've had no idea. I just wanted to see you sick abortionists squirm!"

 

"Wah!" Wario yelled at him.

 

"Don't believe me? Here. Maybe this picture I took will change your mind." Brian Kemp slid a picture to the fat yellow man. Wario picked it up. No...it couldn't be.

 

[](https://imgur.com/ruuvGqj)

 

Their most traumatic moment! How could he....?

 

"And that's not all!" Brian Kemp pulled out a bag of rotting fetal tissue. Wario threw up. That was just fucking gross.

 

A blinding light filled the office as Brian Kemp evolved into his true form.

 

Doctor Robotnik!

 

"W-wah!" Waluigi stuttered. There was no way he could survive this fight... And then he heard a sonic boom in the distance. A blue blur passed by his eyes. When is stopped, he couldn't believe what he saw.

 

[](https://imgur.com/msENdWX)

"Hi I'm Sonic and I'm pro-choice!"

With this, Doctor Robotnik instantly died. Wario wanted to thank the hedgehog, but his blue savior ran off before he could give him the thanks he deserved.

 

Ten years later, President Wario is elected on a pro-choice platform and successfully adds an amendment to the U.S. constitution guaranteeing access to safe and legal abortions for all. He uses his power to track down Sonic and give him the Medal of Honor. He also legalizes weed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> but for real. people, especially poor women of color, are going to die if this trend continues


End file.
